Gremma Smut
by bucktooth22
Summary: Graham promised to take Emma to get a bow. She wants to learn archery. In return for teaching her, she rewards him. Gremma Smut
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

A/N: sorry Remka, I was a bit late uploading them but here they are! First six chapters! Just for youuuu!

Emma smiled at Graham. He was sleeping silently. He'd promised to teach her how to shoot a bow today. She'd begged and pleaded until he'd agreed. She was so excited, she planned on rewarding him. She'd made him his very favorite breakfast, and was now waiting silently for him to wake up. Today, get the bow, and then the basics, tomorrow, the real practice. She felt the giddy excitement build up inside her as he rolled over. It flat lined when he buried his face in the pillow. He was taking too long to wake up. She looked at the clock beside the bed that read 7:15. She frowned and turned back to her sleeping boyfriend. She slowly lifted the covers off him watching his body began shivering. Well he was only in his boxers, it would be cold. He rolled over so he was on his back, giving her a more easy access. She rubbed her hands together with a mischievous smirk before she looped her index fingers in the elastic waist band of his sky blue boxers. She slowly pulled them down his sleeping form, allowing his dick to reveal itself. He groaned in his sleep but didn't wake. She slowly slipped them down to reveal his flaxen cock. She smiled, she was about to give him the best wake up call. She popped the head in her mouth, swirling it around like candy. He choked and sat up looking down at her in surprise as his dick got painfully hard within seconds. She sucked on the head and watched as he gripped the sheets of the bed and threw his head back with a moan. She sat back and looked up at him with a smile. "Good morning." She said smiling. He looked at her.

"Mhmmmmm." He smiled as she went down on him again. She licked up and down a few times before popping his head back in her mouth. He groaned and let himself fall back on the pillows. She smiled as she went deeper smirking as his head touched the back of her throat. She felt pre-cum dribble down the back of her throat and smiled as she began sucking on his dick. He shouted her name over and over again like a mantra. She smiled as she milked his cock for every last drop it had before cuddling up next to him. He smiled at her, he was sweating and panting.

"I made breakfast." She said smiling.

"Really? I don't even smell smoke." He said smirking. She laughed and punched him playfully in the ribs.

"Oh shut up." She giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Remka: glad you love it so much!

"What time is it?" He asked as he was overtaken by a wide yawn and stretched.

"Seven..." She looked back at the clock. "Twenty three." She said smiling. He grimaced at her.

"Then why am I awake?" He groaned as he pulled his boxers back in place.

"Because your breakfast is getting cold and you promised to take me to the store." She said smiling. He sighed and ruffled his already unruly hair.

"Oh right." He sighed as he allowed her to drag him to the dining room. He smiled as he sat down to start his coffee and waffles breakfast. She watched him eat intently, something that made him only slightly uncomfortable. When he was done he got up and went to the bedroom to get clothes for the day. She seemed to be getting more and more excited as she followed him around the house. He looked sideways at her, she was so beautiful. She hadn't brushed her crazy blond curls yet today. She was wearing black lacy panties and a dark blue tank top. The tank top rode up around her hips to reveal a strip of skin just above her panties and the thin straps allowed his eyes to roam freely over her shoulders. He smiled as he abandoned his task of finding clothing to slip a hand into hers. He raised her arm and spun her around smiling as her back came to rest against his bare chest. He smiled as he craned his neck awkwardly to kiss her shoulder. Then the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. Then he left a wet kiss on her neck. Then he began nipping her jaw line. She pressed her back flush against him so there wasn't even an inch of room. She was faltering and wobbling as she tried to stand on her toes. He smiled as he pecked her nose before spinning her around and pushing her gently against the wall. He once again pushed their bodies together as his hands found her hips, pushing her tank top up so he could run his hands along her flat stomach and hips before they came to rest on the low curve of her back. He pulled her roughly against him as his hands slipped down over her butt. He pulled her back against the wall before using her butt to pull her roughly against him again. He moaned as his dick pushed against her. He began kneading her ass before his hands slipped lower. They came to rest on the back of her thighs, right under her butt. He ran his hands back and forth where ass becomes leg, moving his fingers from her pussy to her ass crack to her legs, the thin panties not putting up much of a barrier. He gently, one at a time, lifted her tones legs so she could wrap them around his waist, maneuvering so that her throbbing and sopping pussy was resting firmly against his lower abdomen, getting his stomach wetter and wetter. When that was done his hands slipped into hers. He gently kissed each before dropping them on his shoulders so she could twine them around his neck. His mouth found her neck and he began licking and nipping it. He smiled as she began to twist and write against him. One hand slipped between them and began running along her dripping panties while the other began tweaking her perky nipples through the thin fabric of her tank top. "Too many clothes" he said in a husky voice. She pressed her stomach against his so that her pussy was once again facing the floor, dripping on his painfully tented boxers. He pushed her panties aside and began pinching and tweaking her sopping folds. She moaned and arched her back so her hard nipples were reaching through the tank top to caress his bare chest. He moaned and began tugging the constricting fabric off her torso. She eagerly yanked it off before smashing her chest against his. He smiled as her breasts caressed his hard torso. She moaned as she began rubbing against his chest as his lips relentlessly caressed her neck. She moaned loudly as he shoved two fingers in her mouth. She licked and sucked on them happily until he pulled them away. She moaned as she began moving up and down against him, his dick reaching up for her through his boxers. She groaned when it began poking her throbbing pussy, not penetrating, just making its presence known. She wanted, needed it. She was nearly to the point of fucking herself on his cloth constricted dick, bouncing lower and lower, closer and closer to it. Her pussy was dripping all over his straining dick. He put the fingers she had been licking on her pussy, going around her throbbing cunt. She moaned as he shoved the two fingers in, hard. His lips left her neck to find her mouth as she began fucking herself on his fingers as his dick slapped against her, seeking penetration with each of her thrusts. He loved the way she moaned with each movement. He loved the way her hard tits felt against his chest. He loved the way her lips felt against his. He loved the way her mouth tasted. He smiled as she began spasming against the wall as she screamed into his mouth. Her tits giggled against his chest, her hard nipples poking him delightfully. She dragged her nails down his back causing him to arch. This allowed his dick to push up her ass crack, nearly making him cum. He felt her cum all over his hand and onto his aching cock and decided a shower would be best before dressing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

He smiled as he carried her limp body to the bathroom. He put her gently down on the cool porcelain seat of the toilet. She blinked up at him bleary eyed as if looking through a fog. "Shower time." He smiled as he turned the water on and checked the temperature. Perfect. He pulled off his boxers and then pulled her into a standing position. He pulled off her soaking panties and dropped them next to his boxers before guiding her gently into the shower. He began washing her gently, allowing the soap to sooth her warm skin, waiting for when she was ready to deal with his throbbing dick. When he was done bathing her she turned around to face him, eyes clear now as they landed hungrily on his cock. Ready.

"Fuck." She murmured. "Treat me like a princess. Fuck me like a whore." She grinned at him. He smiled at her as he put an arm around her waist yanking her closer. "Put that big cock in me. Fuck me Graham." She moaned as he got, if possible, harder. He used one hand to guide his throbbing penis to her quivering pussy. He ran the pre-cum-weeping tip around her hole, teasing her until she began moaning before he pushed it in. The head popped in her tight little hole and he nearly came. He moaned as he began moving sinfully slow.

"You are a princess." He noted as he shoved two fingers in her mouth and allowed her to suck and lick them as he pushed them in and out of her mouth in slow rhythm with his thrusts. His other hand, the one on her back, slipped down to her ass, running up and down in a feather light touch along her ass crack. He let two fingers move roughly into her ass hole and began thrusting in and out with the other thrusts, in a slow rhythm. She was moaning and clutching him needing more.

"More! Harder! Faster!" She cried out. He maneuvered his mouth so that it was latched to one of her breasts. As his tongue began circling her hard nipple at the same slow pace, as she was going crazy. She needed more, harder, faster, friction. He smirked, three, two, one... In a flash, he began moving as fast and hard as he could. Smashing into her in three places, nipping, sucking, and spurring viciously at her breast, she came again murmuring profanity with each of his thrusts, around his fingers. He wasn't done yet though, he switched to the other breast, allowing her limp body to lean heaving on his as he went back to his slow pace, not allowing her to catch up. She was clutching him for support. She needed a cool down but he needed release. He did the same thing again; she was still coming off her last orgasm when he went back to blinding speed. He pushed her back against the slippery cool wall of the shower, allowing the tiles to slide against her as he smashed into her. He felt her tight ass clutch his fingers as he added a third, felt her mouth begin to gurgle as he added a third finger there too, and felt her pussy spasm as she came for a third time. He nipped felt her painfully hard nipple straining in his mouth, between his teeth, as he sucked and slurped at it. He finally came, deep inside her as he finally slowed down. She would be sore and tired and walking funny soon but for now, he just let her stand under the steaming water. He smiled as he hugged her from behind, letting the water fall over the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

They had gotten out of the shower and toweled off before getting dressed. He wore a tight fitting button up grey shirt, a darker grey vest and red tie along with jeans, a leather jacket and boots while she wore an "eggshell" tank top, a red leather jacket, a jean skirt and combat boots. They hopped in her little yellow bug and she drove them to the massive sporting goods store. She parked as far away as she could in the massive parking lot, surrounded by no one. Graham turned to her and grimaced. "The store is a day's hike away." He moaned. She smiled.

"Well I figured you'd be okay with the walk after this." She said as she reached over and undid his pants. She was ready to go again already? He grinned as his cock sprang to life eagerly under her warm hands as she pulled it out of his pants. She began stroking it gently, slowly with one hand as she massaged his balls with the other. She smiled as she climbed over into his seat, kneeling before him. She slipped off her red jacket, dropping it in the now vacated driver's seat. He watched her smooth movements, mesmerized, not knowing what she was doing, what to expect. She pulled his jeans down to his ankles, then her tank top joined her jacket. He scooted closer in his seat towards her, now only in her bra. He began pinching, tweaking, and pulling on her nipples between kneading and massaging them through the thin fabric. She moaned in pleasure, reveling in it for a moment before pushing his hands away and slipping her bra off, letting it join her other articles of clothes. Graham's hands resumed their ministrations on her breasts, enjoying the clearly prominent hickeys on her nipples. They were as clear as her hard nipples. There was another on her neck but he liked the abused purple and angry reds marring her nipples as they pointed towards him. Like arms, reaching out, reaching for him. He smiled as she pushed his hands away again, she clearly had other plans. She grabbed her breasts and pushed them together and he finally understood, guiding his penis to her breasts, he began thrusting into her chest. She moaned and licked the head of his penis every time it popped up. He saw her move forward to give him more ease of access. He gripped the door with one hand and used the other to run along her torso, on her stomach, along her side, down her back. He smiled as he saw the slowly forming puddle beneath her. He began thrusting harder, enjoying the way her breasts jiggled with each thrust. He took his hand from her back and began flicking and pinching her nipple. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He smiled, wondering if she was wearing underwear. He abandoned his abuse on her nipple, hooked his arms around her puller her up, lowered her on his dick, and then returned her to her kneeling position. She smiled at the blindingly fast motion but her burning pussy made her want more. He knew it would. She pushed her boobs back together and returned to her titty fucking. As he got closer, his thrusts got harder, more frantic, he came up through her tits, she's lick, nip, suck on him, then he came in her mouth. She swallowed each jet he shot of cum, not wanting to get the mess on her. When they were done, they got redressed and she re-parked in the closest spot she could find.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Emma looked around wide eyed; she'd never been to this store before. Graham took his name tag out of his pocket and clipped it to his dark grey vest. It had two levels, downstairs was the main section with a rock wall for climbing, and anything a "sporting man" could ever want. Graham however, worked on the upper floor, strictly for weaponry, it was a firing range for weapons of all sort although they catered more to bows. Soundproof, bulletproof, bomb proof, the upstairs was basically a bunker. There were lanes for each shooter, and up to thirty at any given time could be shooting. Each lane had walls on either side of their track that was as indestructible as the rest of the upstairs. The rest of the floor consisted of gizmos and gadgets to hook onto any weapon imaginable along with a nice array of weaponry. Graham led Emma over to the elevator and guided her inside, happy no other customers wanted to join them. He waited patiently for the doors to slide shut on the old fashioned lift. The walls were made to look like wood and the floor a bear skin run. The ceiling was black making the lift look quite ominous in general. Graham had always figured this was because it may scare away the faint hearted customers who were curious about the upper level. He smirked as the doors slid shut, he was six minutes. It was a slow lift and a long way up; they needed room for a sizable rock wall downstairs after all. The second the doors were shut, he dropped to his knees, shoved up Emma's skirt and, pleased to find she had chosen not to wear underwear, stuck his face in her pussy. He smiled as the smell of sex filled the compartment. He began lapping at her juices eagerly, proud of eliciting the delightful moans from her. He pushed his tongue into her, then out. She leaned against the wall and spread her legs to give him easier access. He smiled as he began licking slowly up and down her clit, until she was moaning wantonly before he began flicking his tongue in and out, up and down her pussy, making sure not to let a single drop hit the floor. She hissed his name as she came, he lapped up everything happily. He did miss some of her cum that was running down her legs so in the last few seconds he licked her legs clean, stood up and smiled as the elevator came to a stop. She adjusted herself and they stepped out into his "office."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Once Upon A Time.

Graham led her to his small office, he, as manager, was allowed a small space on the floor to have an office. He held the door for her and then followed her in, shutting the door behind them. He smiled as he hung their leather jackets and sat down in his chair. She smirked as she slipped under his desk, between his legs just as the door opened. "Sir." Said a new voice. They didn't sound urgent, more formal than stressed.

"Yes?" Graham replied calmly. Emma smiled mischievously and began to undo his pants under the desk.

"I have an order form for more ammunition." The voice said. Masculine. "Just needs your autograph." He added. Emma grinned as Graham's dick popped into view, standing at half mast. She began gently fisting it, slowly, up and down. As it got harder, she smiled, massaging the balls.

"Sure thing." Graham said his voice now a husky rasp. Emma grinned as she worked his cock. Grip the base, get looser as you move towards the top.

"Are...you okay sir?" The voice asked with a note of concern.

"Fine." Graham said in a clipped tone. Emma could see his cock was getting very close to cumming. She smirked as she began moving faster and faster, loving making him shift awkwardly.

"There's this one guy, I don't know if you saw him on your way in, but he's a total ass. Lane seven, watch out. Anyway, who was that hottie you came in with?" He chatted.

"Lane sevennnn." Graham nearly let out a moan; he thought he'd concealed it pretty well. "That was Emma. She's my girlfriend." Graham said.

"Oh girlfriend? You never talk about any of your personal life at work. How long have you two been together?" The guy continued on, oblivious to Emma's mischievous presence in the room and the torture Graham was enduring.

"It'll be a yeah this march I think." Graham said his tone uncomfortable.

"Oh wow. That's a long time. You live together yet?" He asked.

"Yeah. We have a house. And a dog." He said hoping that his employee didn't question the odd stops. Emma smiled as she thought of their happy little life, allowing her torture to stop. She hadn't decided whether she was really stopping or if it was a mere respite.

"Oh? What kind of dog?" The man continued.

"He's actually a wolf. We've had him since his mother abandoned him when he was born. Little runt freak." Graham said smiling wistfully. He loved his wolf. "He's a white wolf, but he was born with messed up eyes, one's blood red while the other's black as night. We call him spirit." Graham loved telling people about Spirit. The canine was his pride and joy, his child.

"A wolf...sounds dangerous." The man said. Emma frowned, he was stupid. She began jacking Graham off again as her way of payback on this man.

"He has the hunting instinct but, since we've had him since he was a puppy, he's not technically wild. He's been trained, which is more than I can say for most house pet dogs." Graham said, clearly on the defensive, not even faltering from Emma's ministrations.

"Yes. Quite right." The man replied. "Well I should be getting back out there." The man responded and after a moment the door clicked shut. And Graham came all over the underside of his desk and Emma's hand and his pants. He hissed profanity and Emma giggled before using the box of tissues on his desk to clean up the mess.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time

Emma smirked. As he pulled her out from under the desk. "Do you want get me fired?" He hissed as he dragged her to the bathroom. He pushed her into one of the stalls and shut the door behind them. Pushing her against the cool dark green wall of the stall he hiked her skirt up. He held her firmly pressed against the wall as he spit on two fingers and then shoved them up her ass. She moaned and tried to push back but his firm hold kept her in place. He began fingering her ass, scissoring his fingers every so often. He took them out and spit on the palm of his hand before gliding along his slowly hardening cock. He smiled as he let her go. She turned around to face him, breathing heavily. He looked at her appraisingly before grabbing one of her breasts roughly. She groaned as he shoved her back against the wall by her boob. He pulled her top up to reveal her abused breasts. He smiled as he turned her around again, slamming her into the wall. She moaned as his dick began tracing her ass crack. Slowly up and down her ass, trying to tease rather than the penetration she desired. She moaned as he pulled her back from the wall about an inch. She'd left a wet spot where her pussy had been against the dark green metal. Her nipples were hard from the cold of the wall. He smiled as he grabbed her breast in one hand, pushing her upper half closer to him while he entered her ass, slamming her hips into the wall. There was a loud smash and Emma hopped the bathroom was as soundproof as the rest of the floor. He pulled back before smashing her against the wall again. He noticed her hands try to finger her pussy so he grabbed the, by the wrists and held them tightly over her head. He smiled as she moaned and thrusted back into him. He bit her neck roughly causing her to mew in pain as he held her chest as tightly against him as he could without hurting her. His hand left her breast to find her pussy, fingering her tight little hole in smashing force and rhythm with his cock. He took his fingers from her pussy once she began thrusting. He put them in her mouth and she licked off all her cum. "You see..." He said huskily before ramming her against the wall. Pulling her off it, then back against it again. "I have..." Smash…smash…smash. "To punish..." He lifted one of her legs and began thrusting harder. "You." He breathed into her ear before nibbling her earlobe. He let that leg fall and lifted the other. He smiled as she began bucking her hips back against him, driving him deeper.

"Yes...yes...yes." She murmured between smashing thrusts. "Punish...me...I've...been...bad...punish...me...with...that...delicious...thick...cock!" She felt her orgasm mounting and as she opened her mouth to scream he shoved three fingers in her mouth. Fucking her mouth with his fingers as she tried to scream, it was muffled. When she was done screaming, sensitive and tender from her orgasm, he took his fingers out of her mouth. He lifted both her legs so there was a slapping noise with each of his thrusts. Her sopping pussy slapping the wall. He grabbed her hip with one hand and began driving harder and harder, faster and faster. With his other hand he began finger fucking her overstimulated pussy. She screamed as she had another orgasm, ass tightening around his fingers and dick. He came as she spasmed around him. When they were done, he put her legs down. And watched as she shook. Overstimulation. He smiled as he led her to the sink and helped her to clean up. She was walking with a noticeable fucked-up-the-ass lurch. He smiled as they finished cleaning up.

"So what kind of bow do you want?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled. Now that she'd rewarded him, they could finally get to the bow and arrows. She finally got what she wanted. Well, in addition to Graham.


End file.
